


Euphoria of danger

by Elybell



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elybell/pseuds/Elybell
Summary: Villanelle is the only female assassin in Europe in 1861, and no one suspects of her. Why? Because nobody suspects of women. She travels, which is a thing no assassin does, so her works always go unnoticed, she is never caught. When she visits London for a job, she meets a young Korean lady, who accidentally sees her during the..mentioned job. The most cautious thing would be to kill the girl, but she just can't; instead, they start working together.The victorian girlfriends au no one needs except for me
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Euphoria of danger

**Author's Note:**

> If someone told me "You'll write some killing eve fanfics" when i started watching it, I would have laughed. Look at me now. Do I have to finish another fic? Yes. But I watched the season 3 finale yesterday evening and the episode was AmaZING. It is short? Yes. It is useless? Yes. Did I still write it? I needed to. Maybe I'll continue this work, for now everything's left for imagination (I swear I can hear the russian accent.It's glorious)

The euphoria, the splendid euphoria of the dance, and the lights, and the strange smell of the alcholic drinks served at the tables on the side of the ballroom. Music was delightful, the candles were hot, perhaps too hot and too close and yet she just couldn't help being intoxicated by that heat, that danger, so fascinating.

Ah, the thrill of danger.

She had tasted it, it wasn't enough. She wanted more.

Eve put one hand in front of her lap, as she had been taught, and smoothed a fold of the Egyptian blue dress that had been given to her by the Austrian Lord a year ago.

She smiled kindly at anyone who passed near her, on the staircase decorated with precious white drapes and roses of the same color. Never a job was easier than that. Stand straight, smile, watch, stop to make conversation when needed.

Even though she was not yet immersed in the atmosphere of the room, she was already looking forward to it. Just a few minutes, maybe just a second, or maybe three, five, ten.

She closed her eyes, inhaling the smell of richness that came from every object, that of the wax dripping slowly from the candles on the sides of the window arches, and the smell of her, dangerous, powerful, somehow ligneous.

-Are you enjoying the evening, milady?-

An unknown, completely useless young man she would probably forget in a minute or two -even though he obviously had the intention of impress all the ladies, approached her. She smiled at him, kindly, absolutely flawless in behavior.

-Yes, indeed. The residence is magnificent-

His hand rested delicately on the wooden banister next to hers, and Eve noticed it with a very quick and discreet glance.

-I am glad to hear that. We hardly receive such beautiful ladies at our home. Would you like to do me the honor of the next dance, perhaps?-

Eve tilted her head to the side, just slightly, looking like a pure and young swan; in her thirty years of life no one had ever invited her with such ease and desire. Perhaps because the occasions on which she could be in company of rich people, show off with a splendid dress and practice bearing were sporadic.

-I am very sorry. I'm waiting for someone-

The young man's face darkened, but for just a moment. He was quick to smile again, bringing his gloved hand close to hers.

-I am sure that only one dance will be allowed to me-

Someone covered him completely from her view, appearing out of nowhere, slipping between their neighboring bodies, and their clothes rubbed, silk against brocade, blue and burgundy, in a divine contrast.

The young noble was embarrassed and dismayed by that event, but the newcomer had her back turned to him and could not see his expression, not that she cared to. The woman brought her lips to Eve's ear.

-Is he bothering you, Eve?- Her russian accent should have improved over time, but Eve liked it, and she bit her red lips, smiling at the gentleman's stunned expression on seeing two ladies in such a close, intimate and inappropriate pose in public, even for a married couple.

-Should I kill him, too?-

-It's okay, Oksana. I was waiting for you-

Oksana pulled her head away, looking Eve in the eye, and raised her eyebrows in a way that made Eve want to kiss her, right there at the top of the stairs. The smile that arose on the other woman's lips, pronouncing her cheekbone, only made her thirst worse.

Oksana turned, her clothes rustling once more, and stared at the nobleman, who was standing there, doing nothing, astonished by her virile perfume.

-Thank you for your concern, Count. I'll entertain the lady, now-

He lowered his head greeting them both, still shaken, and no one noticed anything but them.

Eve walked past her, placing a hand on that of the younger woman, who clutched a long knife between the folds of her gown.

-If you finished, upstairs, we are not obliged to stay- she said, without looking at her. -We can leave before they understand-

Oksana, however, sheathed the blade, took Eve's hand, and led her towards the ball, where the guests were having fun.

-Aand waste the opportunity to show you how little I know how to dance, embarrassing you? Never-

Eve laughed, pulling her head back, placing a hand on her chest, just as the ladies of the nobility used to do, and the other girl took a deep breath, holding back a grin, forcing herself to maintain her decorum. After all, they were in a court. It was good at least to try to appear respectable women.

-Villanelle, you amaze me everytime-

-You should see what I did to the man upstairs. You would be thrilled-

They started dancing, and Eve set the pace, her voice liquid.

-Oh, dear, I have no doubts-


End file.
